Untitled
by Abadeer
Summary: En proceso
1. Chapter 1

Había acabado el verano, el tiempo de ir a casa había llegado… para ella no era fácil tener que regresar sola.

¿Sola? Así es, la pre-adolescente, Mabel Pines, debía regresar sola a California ¿La razón? Su hermano, Dipper Pines, había sido aceptado en una secundaria privada, de muy buena reputación, en un condado vecino muy próximo a Gravity Falls.

—Entonces…- pronunció sin mucha gana una incómoda y algo desolada Mabel, mientras miraba a su hermano con los hombros caídos. – cuida de pato.

—Mabs, en realidad no tengo que hacerlo.- le comentó su gemelo, rascando su nuca.- hay muchas escuelas buenas en California, yo no ten…

—¡¿Estás de broma?!.-le interrumpió la chica, casi gritando y dándole un suave golpecillo en el hombro, continuó.- No digas boberías, Dipp.- sonrió.- Esa escuela es genial, si fuera por mi yo también me quedaba.

Y no es que la chica Pines no quisiera hacerlo, ¡Lo había intentado! Y vaya que lo había hecho, pero simplemente no había logrado pasar el examen de ingreso con la cantidad de puntos suficientes para tener un lugar asegurado, y en la segunda vuelta* le habían dado "misteriosamente" su puesto a Pacifica, a pesar de que esa chica ni siquiera se había aparecido a presentar dicho examen.

—¡Pero Mabel!.- Insistió su hermano, pero la castaña hacía caso omiso a sus "pero"

—Déjame continuar Dipp.- odiaba cuando el chico la interrumpía, aunque ella hiciera lo mismo incluso con mayor frecuencia.- Es un sitio genial y lo sabes, además estarás cerca del tío Stan, de Soos y de Wendy.- dijo lo último guiñándole un ojo.- sólo cuida de Pato, mamá no quiere que o lleve a casa conmigo, ahh.- suspiró resignada.- no le veo animo de ceder, cuida de él y él cuidará de ti.

—"_Es un cerdo".- _pensó Dipper, pero sonrió de lado y meneo la cabeza en forma de afirmación.

—También cuídate tú a ti mismo, y a todos, confío en ti.

—Cuídate Mabel.- susurró el chico con tristeza.

—Animo.- dijo ella, sonriendo.- recuerda que aún hay cosas por descubrir en Gravity Falls.- palmeó el chaleco de su hermano, haciendo referencia al diario con el número "3" que éste siempre llevaba con él en ese sitio.- Te veo en el verano.

Y sin más abrazó fuertemente a su gemelo, se despidió del resto por segunda vez, con un gesto de su mano, y subió al coche de su madre.

—Te veo en el verano, Mabs.


	2. Chapter 2

—Te veo en el verano, Mabs.

No ocurrió.

Hacían ya cuatro veranos desde la última vez que se vieron, las cosas seguían su curso de alguna manera, se comunicaban con cartas de vez en cuando siempre con la promesa de verse en el verano… la primera vez Mabel tuvo que quedarse a clases de regularización en las vacaciones ya que no había logrado aprobar todas sus materias así que Dipper se ofreció a visitarla pero ella se negó alegando que esas clases le absorbían mucho y no tendría tiempo de pasarla con él como se debía, la segunda vez fue el chico Pines quien tuvo que pasar sus vacaciones en el colegio, pero al contrario que su hermana él había sido elegido para trabajar en un proyecto de la escuela para un concurso a nivel estatal. El siguiente verano ambos estaban cortos de dinero y ni sus padres (y mucho menos el tío Stan) hicieron el noble gesto de pagarles los pasajes… la última vez ambos se resignaron a no acudir a su encuentro.

Era mitad de Noviembre, debido a algunos inconvenientes en la institución en donde estudiaba Dipper se adelantaron las vacaciones de invierno; él se la pasaba en casa, ayudando como de costumbre a Wendy, Soos y el viejo Stan en la cabaña del Misterio. Cada vez necesitaban más su ayuda ya que Wendy debía acudir a la Universidad y no tenía mucho tiempo de ayudarles ahora.

Él se encontraba en el antiguo puesto de Wendy tras el mostrador, bebiendo una taza caliente de café tratando de aliviar los pequeños estragos de los indicios de la llegada de Diciembre en Oregón. Ahora vestía unos vaqueros desgastados con una camisa roja a cuadros estilo leñador, continuaba usando su típica gorra con adorno de pino, su cabello alborotado era ligeramente más largo, él mismo era considerablemente más alto y si bien no era fornido como le habría gustado antes había masa muscular lo suficientemente firme en su cuerpo, algunos pelillos delgados adornaban su barbilla, haciendo hincapié en su innegable estado de adolescente montañesco de 16 años.

Se escuchó el tintinar de la campanita de la puerta, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente o "victima" como solía llamarles el tío Stan.

Siguió enfocado en su café, esperando a que el turista hiciera alguna pregunta tonta acerca del significado de alguno de los extraños objetos de la tienda de recuerdos. No llegó. En cambió sintió la presencia de alguien frente a él y un tenue, cálido y familiar aroma a Vainilla… levantó la vista con cuidado y ante la vista de quien tenía frente a si dijo:

—Lo siento, creí que era alguien más….- y subiendo los pies al mostrador, como acostumbraba su peliroja amiga, continuó.- puede seguir mirando, si tiene dudas de algo con gusto le atende…

—No puedo creer que no reconozcas tu propia cara.- agregó divertida la chica castaña, interrumpiendo, como antes, al ya no tan pequeño chico de la gorra.

—Mma-Mabel!.- exclamó él sorprendido, cayendo de espaldas junto con la silla.

—Eres gracioso Dipper.- comentó la chica, riendo un poco, se acercó a ayudarle a levantar.

—Mabel.- volvió a repetir él.

—¿Sólo vas a decir eso?.- cuestionó, haciendo una leve mueca de fastidio.- Te recordaba más inteligente.

—Has cambiado.

Y lo había hecho, al menos era notable físicamente. Ya no era la misma chiquilla huesuda que a los 12, su cuerpo había adquirido formas femeninas, lo suficientemente redondeadas sin caer en lo exuberante, su busto, muy poco abultado, junto con sus caderas no eran apreciables en su totalidad por el inmenso sweater color vainilla que traía encima, su cabello, antes alborotado y esponjoso, era ahora más corto y notablemente más suave y brilloso, los rasgos de su rostro se veían más finos, sus orejas habían cambiado sus habituales aretes con formas geométricas por un pequeño aro grueso metálico en el extremo superior y tres pedientes pequeños en la derecha, y una media luna con estrella en la izquierda, levemente ocultos por un gorro de lana gris.

—Sigo igual.- dudó.- bien, tal vez he cambiado un poco.

—Tu cabello ¿Qué le pasó?.- cuestionó el aún mirándola.

—Lo corté escasamente sobre los hombros.- dijo mientras tocaba levemente las puntas de éste.- ¿N-no te gusta?.- preguntó nerviosa, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y sus mejillas, de por si ya rojas por el creciente frío, a juego con su nariz, enrojecían aún más poniéndose tibias.

—¡N-no!¡No es eso!.- respondió el audaz chico al instante, aún embelesado mirando a su gemela.- Te ves muy bien, Diablos Mabel, te ves realmente bien, _Demasiado bien. _Ya no pareces yo.

—No digas eso, Dipp.- dijo ella, haciendo un puchero a la vez que se acercaba a su hermano.- siempre seré tú y tú serás yo… y al mismo tiempo seremos cada quien nosotros mismos.

Lo atrapo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Respiró profundo, inhalando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aroma del chiquillo, un aroma silvestre y único; él a su vez hizo lo mismo, pasó sus manos por su espalda intensificando su abrazo hasta que…

—¡Q-qué ¡¿Qué es eso?!.- gritó el chico con una mueca deformada, totalmente rojo, empujando levemente a la chica mientras señalaba su pecho a considerable distancia.

—¿Eso qué?.- preguntó ella confusa.

—¡Eso!.- insistió él, en el mismo estado.

—¿De qué hablas, Dipper? No te en…- entonces cayó en cuenta en el dedo de su hermano y lo que señalaba.- oh, te referías a "eso".- empezó a sonrojarse, pero parecía tranquila.- he crecido, c-creo que es normal que… tú sabes, también haya crecido un poco.

—¿D-desde cuando?

—¿En verdad quieres hablar de eso?.- gritó apenada.- ¡Y deja de señalar mi busto! Rayos Dipper, ya no eres un chiquillo.

—¡Por eso mismo!.- fue su turno de gritar dejando pasmada y confundida a la castaña frente a él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, olvídalo.- y bruscamente se giró rumbo a la puerta.- ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

—¡Paaatooooo!.- gritó la joven entusiasmada, mirando a su querido y rosado amigo mientras lo estrujaba y restregada contra su rostro en total muestra de cariño.

—oink oink.- respondió el animal a sus continuas muestras de afecto.


End file.
